Es tut mir nicht leid
by Keydieh Hurst
Summary: Mike und Sully kommen sich im Pilot näher als gedacht. Warnung für zarte Gemüter: diese Story beinhaltet eine Liebesszene zwischen zwei nichtverheirateten, jedoch einverstandenen Erwachsenen.
1. Chapter 1

**Es tut mir nicht leid**

Von Anne-Katrin C.

Sie fiel vom Pferd, vorbereited darauf auf den harten Grund unter sich aufzuschlagen. Dies war so peinlich! Aber sie berührte den Boden niemals. Stattdessen landete sie in seinen starken Armen, sie aufrecht haltend. Sie schaute hinab, sein Herz an ihrer Schulter pochend und seinen warmen Atem gegn ihr Haar spürend. Als sie ihren Blick hob war sie erschrocken davon, wie nah sein Gesicht dem ihren war, wie seine Augen in die ihren starrten. Als er seinen Blick nicht abwendete wurde sie unsicher, was sie tun sollte und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück von ihm und glättete den Stoff ihres Rockes.

Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich so gut an gegen seine Brust. Es fühlte sich so natürlich an sie so nahe zu haben. Seine Augen konnten ihre nicht verlassen. Er hatte noch nie so wunderschöne Augen gesehen. Dieses oliv and haselnussbraun, das auf ihn zurück blickten ließen ihn tief drin erschaudern. Ihre Wärme drang durch sein Shirt den ganzen Weg zu seiner Haut und in sein Herz und es ließ ihn sich sicherer fühlen als er es jemals getan hatte und zutiefst unsicher zur gleichen Zeit. Er spürte einen Stich als sie seine Arme verließ.

„Tut mir leid." Murmelte sie unter ihrem Atem, darum kämpfend ihre Stimme stabil zu halten. Warum fühlte sie isch plötzlich so unsicher?

„Nichts passiert." Antwortete er und lächelte sie an.

„Also, das ist die Heimstätte, nehme ich an?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und sie wusste, dass sie nur redete um zu reden. Sie versuchte einfach nur die überwältigende Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.

Die Stille schien sie anzuschreien, schien sie direkt zurück in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Aber das war das letzte, was ihr Verstand ihr sagte. Sie riss sich selbst zusammen und ging an ihm vorbei zu der alten Heimstätte. Als sie die Tür öffnete war sie wie vom Bltz getroffen von der Menge an Staub und Schmutz, die sich in dem ganzen Raum angesammelt hatten.

„Ich weiß, es ist wirklich schmutzig." Sie erschrak, als sie seine Stimme von so nahe kommen hörte.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand. Deswegen lief sie erneut ihn in rein als sie sich umdrehte. Sie errötete sofort und sah hinauf in sein Gesicht. Seine hellen blauen Augen starrten sie an, verließen ihr Gesicht nicht, genau wie zuvor. Sie spürte wie ihr innerlich warm wurde als sie sein Herz erneut pochen fühlte, seine Augen an ihr klebend und sein Atem auf ihrer Haut. _Das ist falsch!_ Ihr Verstand schrie sie an, ließ sie von ihm zurückweichen. _Du kennst ihn nicht einmal! _Aber ihr Körper bewegte sich nicht, sie konnte nicht auf das, was ihr Kopf ihr sagte, reagieren.

Er folgte ihr zur Tür, wissend, dass es ein leichter Schock werden würde. Er hatte das Haus für Jahre vernachlässigt and Staub musste sich überall abgesetzt haben. Er wie sie ihre Augen in Schock aufriss als sie die Tür öffnete und den Staub und Schmutz sah. Er schämte sich dafür ihr die Heimstätte so zu zeigen. Plötzlich wünschte er sich er hätte etwas getan bevor er es ihr angeboten hatte. Sie hatte nicht verdient es so zu bekommen. Er musste sich bei ihr entschuldigen.

„Ich weiß, es ist wirklich schmutzig."

Er bemerkte, wie sie erschrak und sich umdrehte. Sie bewegte sich so schnell, dass er keine Zeit hatte ein wenig zur Platz zu machen. Sie stieß direkt in ihn hinein und sah zu ihm hinauf mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Aber sie scheute nicht zurück. Sie blieb in seinen Armen und er konnte erneut ihre Wärme zu seiner Haut durchdringen spüren. Seine Augen fixierten sich an ihr und er war nicht im Stande seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. Sie war wunderschön. Ihre Augen glänzten wie er noch nie Augen hatte glänzen sehen. _Hör auf sie anzustarren! _ Er konnte nicht. Seine Sinne gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Seine Augen ließen sich auf ihren Lippen nieder und er wollte sie mit seinen eigenen berühren. Er wollte sie küssen, mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment. Bevor er wusste, was er tat, bewegten sich seine Lippen hinunter auf ihre.

Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren warm und weich. Sie bewegten sich nicht, ondern lagen nur auf ihren. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun, denken sollte. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war dass sie es mochte._ Was denkst du, was du hier tust?_ Sie dachte überhaupt nicht. Alles was sie tun konnte, war seine warmen Lippen auf ihren spüren, seine Hand an ihrem Arm. Warum war sie nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen? Ihr Verstand beschwor ihre Mutter herauf, die ihr sagte es gehörte sich nicht solche Dinge zu tun. Aber sie unterdrückte ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte nicht, dass das hier aufhörte. Sie wollte es so sehr. Sie cshloss ihre Augen und rührte sich nicht, in dem Willen dieses Gefühl so lange hinauszuzögern wie nur irgend möglich.

Ihre Lippen waren warm. Weich und warm und einladend. In dem Moment in dem er seine Lippen ihre berühren spürte bekam er angst. Er begann an Abagail zu denken. _Du betrügst sie!_ Er wollte jetzt nicht an Abagail denken. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so gut an. Sie rührte sich nicht, noch reagierte sie auf seine Kuss noch schreckte sie zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Sollte er den Kuss abbrechen oder sollte er ihn verlängern? Er wollte ihn nicht abbrechen, aber wollte sie, dass er blieb? _Natürlich nicht! Sie will das gar nicht!_ He brach den Kuss ab, wenn man es einen echten Kuss nennen konnte. Er entfernte sich ein paar Zentimeter vin ihr damit er sie ansehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie reagierte nicht auf ihn. Er fragte sich, was sie dachte.

Für einen Moment bemerkte sie nicht einmal, dass er den Kuss abgebrochen hatte. Sie konnte noch immer seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Sie wagte sich nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen. Was wenn er sie wieder anstarrte? Was mochte er wohl denken? Wollte er sie überhaupt küssen? Als sie endlich ihre Augen öffnete, starrte er sie tatsächlich an. Er sagte nichts. Als sie ihnmusterte sah sie einen Anflug von Zweifel in seine Augen. _Er bedauert es!_ dachte sie. _Natürlich bedauert er es! Er kennt dich nicht einmal. Er wollte dich überhaupt nicht küssen!_ Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an, beobachtete vorsichtig jede seiner Bewegungen. Seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug in dem Versuch senen rasenden Atem zu beruhigen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffntete, sah sie etwas in ihnen, dass sie vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Da waren Zweifel, das war sicher, aber zur selben Zeit eine Sicherheit, von der sie wusste, dass sie sie niemals besitzen würde. Ihre Augen überflogen seine Züge, von seinen Augen über seien starken Kiefer zu seine Lippen. Diese Lippen, die sie eben erst berührt hatten.Sie fühlte ihre eigenen Lippen kribbeln vor Aufregung und warm werden bei dem bloßen Gedanken ihn erneut zu küssen. Ihre Wangen erröteten und bevor sie wusste, was geschah, bewegte sich ihr Kopf, presste ihre Lippen hart gegen seine. Ihre Hände ergriffen die Ärmel seines Hemdes und hielten daran fest als fiele sie, würde sie es nicht tun.

Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, was er tun sollte. Sie drückte sich an ihn, ihre Lippen erneut gegen seine, ihre Hände sein Hemd packend. Er spürte, wie seine eigenen Hände zu ihrer Taille wanderten. Er konnte nicht kontrollieren, was er tat. Sie fühlte sich so gut an. Ihre Körper passte in seinen als sei es vorherbestimmt, dass er dort sei, als sei er schon immer dort gewesen. Langsam liebkoste er ihr weiches Fleisch mit seiner Zunge, was sie erschrak.

Sie fühlte seine Zunge an ihren Lippen. _Das geht zu weit! Du hätest das nicht tun sollen! _Sie konnte sich selbst nicht stoppen, konnte icht anders als leicht zu seuftzen und sich ihm zu öffnen. Sie zögerte für einen Moment aber als sie ihre Lippen öffnete, spürte sie seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindringen, ihre Zunge necken. Sie mochte es. Das war so neu, etwas, was sie nie zuvor getan hatte und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich tat, mit einem Mann den sie kaum kannte. Sie fühlte wie er erschauderte und auf ihre Nähe reagierte. Für nur eine einzige Minute rann der Gedanke daran zurück zu schrecken durch ihren Kopf. Aber sie ignorierte ihn. Sie musste diese neuen Gefühle erkunden. Sie war zu diesem Mann hingezogen und sie konnte nicht erklären warum. Aber es kümmerte sie nicht.

Er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war weiter zu gehen, aber als sie ihn einließ, ihm Eintritt gewährte in ihren heißen Mund, schalteten sich all seien Gedanken aus und seine Sinne unaufhaltsam ein. Sie wollte dies, sie ließ es geschehen. Es war okay. Langsam vertiefte er ihren Kontakt und drückte sie enger an sich. Seine Hände waren noch immer an ihrer Taille als sie in die alte Hütte taumelten, sich plötzlich nicht mehr um den Staub kümmerten. Er musste sich setzen oder er würde fallen. Seine Knie wurden weich und er hielt sich an ihr fest genauso wie sie sich an ihm festhielt. Das einizge, was er finden konnte um darauf zu sitzen, war das Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie verdiente etwas besseres als das hier, sie verdiente ihr eigenes Bett, ihren eigenen Himmel, nicht dieses dreckige kleine Ding hier. Aber dagegen konnte er im Moment nichts tun. Er spürte wie sie zitterte und wusste, dass sie es genauso brauchte wie er.

Sie spürte den weichen Stoff des Bettes unter sich und ließ sich zurückfallen. Als ihr Rücken die Matratze berührte stöhnte sieund ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen, gewährte ihm Zugang zu ihrem Hals. Plötzlich schoss íhr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen. Er war ein völlig Fremder.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Fragte sie atemlos, bevor sie überhaupt die Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken. Er brauchte kein Fremder zu sein.

„Sully..." antwortete er und starrte sie für einen Moment an. Sie hatte recht, sie hatte seien Namen nicht gekannt. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Dummkopf. Aber als er ihre Hand an seinem Nacken spürte, ihn antreibend, wusste er auf einmal warum sie nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte. Sie waren Fremde, aber das brauchten sie nicht zu sein.

Er bewegte seine Küsse ihren Hals herunter, hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur. Etwas rührte sich in ihr, schaltete ihren Verstand aus und erhöhte ihre Sinneswahrnehmung. Sein Geruch drang zu ihrer Nase und ließ sie leicht aufstöhnen, als er das sensible Fleisch hinter ihrem Ohr küsste. Ihre Hände bewegten sich zum Halsausschnitt seines Hemdes and fanden ihren Weg nach innen. Sie spürte das weiche Haar auf seiner Brust und bemerkte wie schwer er atmete. Hatte sie diesen Effekt auf ihn?

Angespornt von ihrer Kühnheit, fanden seine Hände den Weg zu ihrer Bluse und fingerten mit den kleinen Knöpfen. Sie waren so klein, so klein, zu klein. Er wurde zunehmend frustriert, unsicher. Er wollte aufhören, er konnte das nicht durchziehen. Das war falsch. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, so gut, zu gut. Er musste seine Augen weit öffnen und sie erneut anstarren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie real war. Sie war da, ihr Gesicht errötet.

Sie bemerkte, dass er seine Liebkosungen gestoppt hatte und sie erneut ansah.

„Was ist? Hab ich..."

„NEIN. Ich meine...Ich..." er musste aufhören zu reden und zu atem kommen.

Was tat er? Sie bemerkte seine Hände an den kleinen Knöpfen ihrer Bluse und den unsicheren Blick in seinen Augen. Sie bewegte ihre eigenen Hände zu den Knöpfen und öffnete sie für ihn. Ein Knopf, zwei Knöpfe, drei Knöpfe...quälend langsam öffneten sie sich. Er starrte ihre Hände an. Diese kleinen, delikaten Hände. Er wollte von diesen Händen berührt werden, wollte diese Hände halten. Als alle Knöpfe aufgeknöpft waren nahm sie seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Er sah sie an, versicherte sich, dass sie das wirklich wollte. Der Blick in ihren ungleichen Augen sagte ihm alles, was wissen musste. Langsam begann er das weiche Fleisch ihrer Brüste durch den den Stoff ihres Hemdchens zu kneten.

„Sully..." stöhnte sie jetzt lauter.

Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht fassen, das er mit solch einer einfachen Berührung erwecken konnte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es ihr möglich war so viel Vergnügen zu empfinden: Sie bewegte ihre Hände zu seiner Hose und zerrte das Hemd heraus, befreite ihn von seiner Einengung. Als sie die Haut an seinem Bauch berührte zuckte sie zurück aber einem Moment später entspannte er sich und ließ sie die Knöpfe an seiner Hose öffnen. Seine Hand fand ihren Weg zu ihrem Gürtel und lockerte ihn genug um an ihrem Hemdchen zu zerren und es über ihren Kopf zu ziehen, sie seinem prüfenden Blick preiszugeben. Sie war perfekt. Er warf das Hemdchen uaf den Boden und berührte ihre weichen Brüste. Er musste sie berühren, er konnte nicht länger zurück halten.

Sie spürte seine warmen, rauhen, weichen Hände auf ihrem Busen und ihre Brustwarzen auf seine Berührung reagieren. Sie wand sich bei den angenehmen Empfindungen, die er erweckte. Sie wollte, dass er die Anspannung in ihrem Körper löste, sie wollte, dass er sie liebte, sie sich lebendig fühlen ließ. Sie schloss ihre Augen für eine Sekunde, die Gefühle genießen, die Gedanken, die sie nicht hatte. Aber ihre Augen öffneten sich schlagartig als sie spürte, wie er sie verließ. Seine Hände verließen ihren Körper; das Gewicht seines Körpers wurde von ihr genommen.

Er stand jetzt, seine Hände hantierten mit seinen Schuhen. Er musste sie ausziehen. Er konnte nicht länger durchhalten. Er wollte sie, genau jetzt, genau hier. _Das ist Abagail's Haus! _Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dies war nicht länger Abagail's Haus, sie war tot. Er musste leben und die Frau vor ihm ließ ihn sich lebendig fühlen. Er wurde seine Schuhe los und zog schnell seine Hose herunter, sich dieses Mal ihrem prüfenden Blick hergebend.

Ihre Augen flogen zu seiner Männlichkeit und sofort hoch zu seinen Augen. Ihr errötetes Gesicht voller Verlangen und Begierde, doch die Unsicherheit über all ihre Züge geschrieben.

„Wir können aufhören." Äußerte er. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, können wir nicht."

Er kniete nieder, um die Schnürsenkel ihrer Schuhe zu öffnen und sie ihr auszuziehen. Das gleiche mit ihren Strümpfen wiederholend, ließ er seine Hände etwas länger auf ihren warmen Schenkeln verweilen als nötig, brachte ihre Muskeln zum Zusammenzucken vor Verlangen. Dann bewegte er seine Hände zurück zu ihrem Gürtel, lockerte ihn weiter und zog den Rock ihre schlanken Beine hinunter. Mit lediglich ihren Unterhosen übrig, kehrte an ihre Seite zurück, ließ sie sich an ihrer beider Nähe gewöhnen, ließ sich selbst sich an ihrer beider Nähe gewöhnen. Ohne sich überhaupt zu berühren fühlte er sich ihr näher als jemals jemandem zuvor. Er hatte Angst. He wusste nicht, was danach kommen würde. Aber wollte sich selbst im Moment nicht erlauben zu denken. Er wollte jetzt nur fühlen. Seine Hände kehrten zu ihren Brüsten zurück, sie leicht massierend und ihre erregten Nippel mit seinem Daumen liebkosend.

„Du bist wunderschön." Sagte er einfach nur, ließ sie wissen wie er fühlte.

Sie seufzte, ließ ihre Hände über seinen nun nackten Körper streifen. Sie erkundete jede Kurve, jede Senke seines Körpers. Als ihre Hände seinen Po erreichten, presste er seinen Körper gegen ihren, sie näher ziehend und sie fühlen lassend, was sie mit ihm machte.

Sie spürte, wie sein Glied gegen ihren Baumwoll bedeckten Schenkel presste und musste ihre Unterhose plötzlich loswerden. Ihre Hände begannen sich zu ihrem Bund zu bewegen, aber als er merkte, was sie tat übernahm er die Aufgabe für sie. Er legte seine eine Hand auf ihren Unterbauch, um sich ruhig zu halten, und zog mit der anderen langsam die Unterhose ihre Beine hinunter. Als sie völlig seinem Blick freigegeben war, ließ er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern und stöhnte vor Verzückung. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihre schlanken Beine zu berühren, ihren äußeren Schenkel zu streicheln und sich langsam auf eine intimere region zubewegen.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt. Sie spreizte ihre Beine. Als er dazwischen kroch, verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in der Vertiefung an seinem Hals, die Haut dort küssend. Ihre Fingernägel gruben in seine Haut als er sie zum ersten Mal berührte. Sie berührte, wo noch niemals jemand zuvor sie berührt hatte. Ihre Hüften sprangen vom Bett hoch und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihren Atem zu kontrollieren, als er sie streichelte, ihr Zentrum mit seinem Daumen umkreiste. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter und sie konnte sich nicht abhalten in sein Ohr zu flüstern.

„Liebe mich, Sully."

Sein Name auf ihrer Zunge klang nicht fremd. The Klang schien ihm vertraut, und zur gleichen Zeit neu. Das war die Art, wie er seinen Namen hören wollte.

Er spürte ihr verlangen nach ihm und führte sich selbst langsam in sie ein. Er war erstaunt wie eng sie um ihn herum war. Er hob seinen Blick, um sie anzusehen und sah, dass ihre Augen fest geschlossen waren.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er leise, icht sicher, was er tun sollte.

Der Schmerz überkam sie in einer stürzenden Welle. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schmerzvoll war. Eigentlich hatte sie vorher überhaupt nicht über den Schmerz nachgedacht. Aber jetzt kam er auf sie herunter geschmettert, ließ sie nach Luft schnappen und ihre Augen fest zukneifen. Als sie seine Stimme hörte, öffnete sie langsam ihre Augenlider und nickte, wagte aber nicht zu sprechen.

Er war nicht überzeugt, dass sie in Ordnung war, also bereitete er sich vor sie zu verlassen. Sie bemerkte es und kniff in seine Haut.

„Geh nicht..." wisperte sie belegt.

Er nickte, langsam anfangend sich ihr zu bewegen. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich an das Gefühl ihn in sich zu haben gewöhnte, begann er sich schneller zu bewegen, stieß tiefer und tiefer. Er hatte Schwieirgkeiten durchzuhalten, aber er wollte, dass es auch für sie angenehm war. Also küsste er das weiche Fleisch ihrer Brüste, seine Zähne sanft über einem ihrer Nippel schließend. Seine andere Hand bewegte sich zwischen sie, streichelte sie, liebkoste sie, brachte sie näher ans Ziel.

„Sully" schrie sie laut, sich nicht um die Welt um sie herum scherend.

Sie konnte den Drcuk nicht länger ertragen. Sie spürte wie sie sich dehnte, sich an seine Größe anpasste. Der Schmerz verblasste langsam und wurde ersetzt von Wellen von Begierde, Begierde die er mit seinem ganzen Sein auslöste. Dieser Mund, Sie konnte diesen Mund nicht fassen. Und was diese Hände taten. Sie fühlte sich über die Grenze kommenals er seinen Daumen auf das Nervenbündel zwischen ihren Beinen presste. Ihren Rücken wölbend, ließ sie sich selbst noch einmal laut aufschreien, ihr Vergnügen auskeuchen and fiel zurück auf das Bett.

Er spürte wie sie kam und erlöste sich in ihr. Sie war der Himmel, wie machte sie das? Er atmete schwer und blieb eine Weile in ihr bis er genug Kraft wiederfand sich zu bewegen und neben sie zu legen. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich, keine wagte zu sprechen, aus Angst der andere würde Bedauern, was gerade geschehen war. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach einer Weile, um sie anzusehen und sah, dass sie die Decke anstarrte, Tränen ihr Gesicht herabströmend.

„Oh Gott..." Er realisierte, was er getan hatte, was er ihr genommen hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht...Ich dachte nicht..." stammelte er. Sie antwortete nicht, starrte einfach nur an die Decke ohne sich zu bewegen. Als ein schwacher Schluchtzer von ihrem Mund entrang, konnte er es nicht länger aushalten. Er setzte sich auf, bereit sich anzuziehen und hinaus zu gehen.

„Geh nicht..." flehte sie in einem fast unhörbarem Flüstern.

„Ich wollte nicht...Es tut mir leid." Sagte sie, ihn direkt ansehend, ihre Augen voller Angst. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Was tut dir leid? Es muss dir nicht leid tun, was gerade passiert ist." Antwortete er, obwohl auch er Angst hatte.

„Wir kennen uns nicht einmal...wir hätten nicht..." Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, ihreErziehung ihr im Weg stehend.

Er sah den Schmerz, die Angst, den Zweifel in ihren Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was passieren würde. Wie hätte sie es wissen können? Es war sein Fehler, er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie noch nie...Plötzlich spürte er, wie sie zitterte; bebte mit den Tränen, die sie vergoss.

„Hey, du brauchst nicht zu weinen." Sagte er zärtlich die Tränen auf ihren Wangen wegwischend.

Sie spürte seine warme Berührung und hörte seine beruhigenden Worte. Sie fühlte sich als könnte sie ihm alles erzählen.

„Ich habe Angst...Angst davor, was passieren wird...wir kennen uns nicht einmal...Was wenn..." Er ließ sie den Satz nicht beenden, sondern legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen und legte sich neben ihr nieder.

„Ich habe auch Angst. Mein Kopf sagt mir auch, das ist falsch. Aber hier drin, hier drin..." Er hielt für einen Moment inne, nahm ihre Hand and legte sie auf seine Brust, wo sein Herz unter der gebräunten Haut und dem warmen Fleisch lag, „...mein Herz sagt mir, dass ich dich mein ganzes Leben kannte. Mein Herz sagt mir, dass das richtig ist, dass es sein sollte."

Ihre Augen waren weit geworden als er gesagt hatte, er hätte auch Angst. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, er hätte Angst.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll." Gab sie leise zu, ihre Augen nach unten auf ihre Hand gerichtet die sicher in der seinen auf seiner gebräunten Brsu lag.

„Wir müssen jetzt gar nichts tun. Wir können hier bleiben...reden...machen, was wir wollen." Er lächelte sie aufmunternt an, ließ sie wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Aber was ist wenn..." Er stoppte sie erneut, dieses Mal mit einem Kuss.

„Keine Konsequenzen jetzt. Da werden genug davon später sein..." Damit zog er sie zurück in seine warme Umarmung, wiegte sie, streichelte sie.

„Ich werde, weißt du." Flüsterte er einige Zeit später.

Sie sah ihn neugierig an. „Du wirst was?" fragte sie.

„Dich lieben."

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, Tränen der Freude. Sie konnte den Konsequenzen entgegen treten, wenn er sie liebte, davon war sie überzeugt.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Das ist eine Zugabe für alle, die dachten die Geschichte war zu Uncharacteristisch. Ich denke, sie wird einiges klarstellen, da wir niemals erfahren haben, was sie gedacht haben, während dieser ersten Folgen, Stimmts? Also, ein Tagtraum, kann gar nicht uncharacteristisch sein, oder? Aber für alle, die die Geschichte mochten, wie sie war und dachten, dass sie erfrischend und neu war und sie so lassen wollen wie sie ist, würde ich empfehlen nicht weiter zu lesen. Dieses Kapitel wurde nur angehängt für die Sensibleren unter uns, die denken ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich bin allerdings nicht bereit das vorherige Kapitel in irgendeiner Weise zu ändern, da ich es nicht umsonst M eingestuft habe und ich weiß, dass nur die Geschichten von K bis T anzeigt, man muss also bereit sein diese Art von geschichten zu lesen, wenn man auf „All ratings" klickt. Die Einstufung hat einen Grund dahinter und wenn du eher sensibel auf Liebesszenen reagierst solltest du die Geschichten in dieser Einstufungssektion nicht lesen. Egal, ich möchte niemaden beleidigen undich wette, dass ich das bereits getan habe, also halte ich lieber meinen Mund und lasse euch machen, wofür auch immer ihr euch entscheidet.

„Dr. Mike?" Ihre Gedanken brauchten einige Zeit um sich wieder in die ealität einzugewöhnen, aber ihre Augen flogen hoch, um die Heimstätte noch einmal zu mustern, als ihr klar wurde, was gerade passiert war.

„Geht es ihnen gut, Dr. Mike?" Fragte er besorgt nachdem sie sich für einige Sekunden nicht bewegt hatte.

„Ja, natürlich geht es mir gut." Fauchte sie ihn an, ohne es zu wollen. Sie spürte wie sie errötete bei dem Gedanken daran was sie gerade gedacht hatte.

„Sind sie sicher, weil ihr Gesicht schrecklich gerötet ist..." Sagte er nüchtern.

Was war nur los mit diesem Mann? Konnte er sich nicht einfach um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern? Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an, ohne ihm jedoch direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sie drehte sich jedoch vorsichtig um, damit sie nicht in ihn hineinrannte, da sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Tagtraum wahr wird.

„Ich glaube ich muss mich für einen Moment setzen." Antwortete sie, während sie sich auf den Stufen vor der Hütte niederließ.

„Oh, komm schon, es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich bin sicher, dass es so gut wie neu aussieht, wenn wir ein wenig sauber machen." Beschwerte er sich, leicht gekränkt von ihrer Reaction auf die Hütte. Er hatte sie mit seinen eigenen Händen gebaut. Ja, er hatte sie vernachlässigt und sie sah alt und verfallen aus, aber es war seine und sie könnte immerhin ein wenig Respekt dafür zeigen.

„Nein, Sully, ich wollte nicht sagen, dass..." Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu der offenen Tür um, stahl noch einen zweiten Blick ins Innere. „Ich denke es ist wundervoll, Sully."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, um zu sehen, ob ihre Worte den beruhigen Effekt hatten auf den sie gezielt hatte. Als sie sah, wie er sich entspannte und seine Augen auf ihr Gesicht fixierte, richtete sie ihren Blick nach unten und stand schnell auf.

„Aber du hast recht. Es braucht wirklich dringend einen Putztag und ich sollte zurück in die Stadt um meine Sachen und etwas zum sauber machen zu holen." Sagte sie und gingrüber zu ihrem Pferd. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie die Worte in ihren Ohren hörte und realisierte, wie sie geklungen haben müssen.

„Oh Sully, es tut mir leid, ich meinte..." Ihr Gesicht wurde erneut rot und er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten über ihre plötzliche Unbeholfenheit zu lächeln, nicht wissend, was sie ausgelöst hatte.

„Ist schon gut, Dr. Mike. Ich weiß was sie gemeint haben. Lassen Sie uns in die Stadt fahren und die Sachen holen, die Sie brauchen. Ach so, Ich glaube Charlotte hätte nichts dagegen hier zu helfen." Sagte er als er zu ihr kam.

„Ja, das wäre gut." Sagte sie und stieg auf ihr Pferd. Er half ihr hoch und als sie im Sattel saß drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Wir sind bald zurück." Sie konntenicht anders als hinzufügen, „zusammen" Bevor sie sein Blickfeld verließ.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lachte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn gerade angeordert hatte hier zu bleiben und auf sie zu warten.

The (final) End


End file.
